


Regency Bees

by Victorious56



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe - Regency, Bumbleby Week 2020 (RWBY), F/F, M/M, background fair game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24426133
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorious56/pseuds/Victorious56
Summary: A desparate situation calls for a desperate remedy. Especially when you have been told you must marry a gentleman for whom you have no regard.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Comments: 70
Kudos: 71





	1. Thief's Respite

**Author's Note:**

> Life for gay people in the 19th century was not a lot of fun, and certainly not as easy as it would seem from this story.  
> For those wishing to know more, [here](http://www.riskyregencies.com/2017/06/28/queer-in-the-regency-a-slice-of-once-hidden-lgbt-history/) is an interesting article I read whilst writing this piece of nonsense.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which an unusual highwayman makes an appearance.

The house was quiet. The servants were all abed, the fires damped down and the rooms still. There was a scrape, a flare of light— the candle caught and began to burn brightly.

The Honourable Blake Belladonna turned back to the door and closed it softly. The hinges uttered no protesting squeak; the key turned quietly in the lock. The oil she regularly applied did its job.

She picked up the candle, using one hand to shield the flame, and trod lightly along the passage to the main hallway. This was a path she had often taken, so even though the waning moon cast little light across the wide stairs to assist her, she did not falter. Her keen eyes espied her path as she made her way to her bedchamber, a room she had occupied for all of her nineteen years thus far.

She placed the candle carefully on the dresser, before feeling deep into the pockets of her dark blue greatcoat. She removed the two pistols first, placing them carefully on the bed. These were followed by a necklace, two rings, and a snuffbox.

She considered the objects on the bed, before removing her greatcoat and folding it up. She dragged a trunk from underneath the bed, and deposited the coat within it. The black mask which shrouded her delicate features was discarded, and her boots, breeches, waistcoat, and shirt, followed. The items from the bed were also secreted within the trunk, before she locked it and pushed it slowly back under the bed. The key to the trunk was returned to its hiding place in the lowest drawer of the dresser.

Blake loosened the ribbon from her hair and shook out her dark locks. She rolled her shoulders, before removing her stockings and undergarments, and donning her nightdress. With a final look around the room, she snuffed out the candle and crept into the bed.

Before sleep took her over, she wondered how many other robberies she would have to carry out, before she could be sure that her future was secure.

❖

The sound of the curtains being opened was the next thing Blake heard. The room was filled with early sunlight as she sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes and stretching.

"Good morning, Blake." Miss Karley turned from the window to smile at the sleepy occupant of the bed.

"Hello, Karley." Blake yawned widely, remembering too late to cover her mouth. The older woman frowned.

"Now, what have I said before about that? It is not at all how a gently-bred young lady should behave!" The small twitch of her lips indicated that her displeasure was not completely genuine.

"I'm sorry, Karley. I am afraid you must think me beyond all hope." Blake smiled at her former nurse as she approached the bed.

"I do. I will pack my bags and leave you to your hoydenish ways." Miss Karley's smile was now as wide as Blake's. "Did you have success last night?"

"I did. I know you would rather stay up to see me safely back, but I do not wish to deny you your sleep."

"As if I could shut my eyes until you are home again! You know I always lie awake until I hear you on the stair."

"You have excellent hearing for one so old." Blake's voice was teasing.

"Now then, that is no way to speak to your old nurse."

Blake smiled, grateful that Karley was here to look after her. She enjoyed their exchanges, and knew that the older woman did too.

Blake's mother had died of puerperal fever, shortly after Blake was safely delivered into the world. Miss Karley, who had been hired as nursemaid for the infant, had become mother to her in every way she could. Now Blake was no longer in need of a nursemaid, Miss Karley performed the duties of a ladies' maid and general confidante.

Blake slid out of bed, washed her face, and dressed in a faded blue muslin gown. She was not fussy over her appearance, and Miss Karley had given up the struggle to interest her in the latest fashions. "I don't wish to waste my blunt on frippery nonsense," Blake had insisted, before she had even left the schoolroom.

After a plain breakfast, which she ate alone as usual, she decided to take a turn in the gardens. Faunus Hall was a stately building, now fallen into some disrepair, but Blake did not usually notice this. She saw the formal beds which she would help the gardener to tidy. She saw the walk down to the wilderness which she would race along, counting as she went, trying to better her time. In every patch of unclipped grass, every tangle of unkempt shrubbery, every flaking stone of the buildings, she saw home.

❖

Faunus Hall was presided over by Viscount Belladonna, but he no longer held the deeds to his family home. These were in the possession of a close neighbour, Mr Adam Taurus of Whitefang Manor. There was little money to spend on maintaining the property, and over the years it had declined little by little.

After the death of his wife, the Viscount had fallen into despondency, and had little time for his infant daughter. He had loved his wife dearly, and felt her loss most keenly. Attempting to suppress his grief, several months spent in the gaming hells of London had depleted his resources, until the fateful night when he took part in a deep game of hazard. Betting ever more rashly, the end result was the surrender of the deeds of his home to Mr Robert Taurus, Adam's father.

A visit by Viscount Belladonna the following morning, in hopes of retrieving the situation, did not end well. Mr Taurus insisted on retaining the deeds, whilst making no claim upon the house, on one condition. When she was old enough, Blake Belladonna would be given to his son, Adam, in marriage. The ancient lineage of the Belladonna name was much sought after, and the Taurus family—relative newcomers to English soil—would be glad to join it to theirs.

The Viscount could do nothing but agree to the proposal. He persuaded himself that this was an agreeable outcome, and as Blake had to be married one day, it might as well be to Adam as anyone else. He stipulated that the marriage should not take place until Blake reached twenty-one years of age, and Mr Taurus acquiesced to this.

Blake herself was unaware of the agreement until she was seventeen years old. Until that time she had lived in blissful ignorance of her father's gambling debt. She knew they were not as blessed with wealth as some other families nearby, but as a person with little regard for possessions and fine clothes, this did not worry her. If there was anything which caused her pain, it was witnessing the gradual decline of the fabric of her home. It was as if a dear friend was slipping into penury, and there was nothing she could do to help.

When her father made her aware of his obligation, she could only stare at him in horror. She had no desire to be married, and especially not to Adam Taurus. They had attended some country balls, and what she knew of him did not lead her to regard him with anything other than disdain. He was a proud man, maybe five years older than herself. In her eyes he had few redeeming features— yes, he was handsome, but his eyes were cold, and his mouth often wore a cruel smile. The prospect of being bound to him for life filled her with dismay.

Her father would brook no argument.

"It is a matter of honour, you must understand. There is little alternative to this solution. It will not occur until you are twenty-one, and if, before then, you form an attachment to another man, well... If he should be exceptionally wealthy, that might also serve." He stood up. The discussion, such as it was, was over.

Blake left his study, unwanted tears springing to her eyes. She dashed a hand across her face, walking quickly out of the front door. She bumped into Mr Branwen, her father's steward, as he ascended the shallow stone steps which led to the entrance. The steward had known Blake since her birth, and they were on friendly terms. He placed gentle hands upon her shoulders.

"Careful there, Miss Belladonna. What's amiss?" The sight of Blake in tears was most unusual.

"Oh, Mr Branwen, it is insufferable! I am to be married to—" she broke off, gulping back her sobs. "Adam Taurus!"

"What the deuce— I beg your pardon, but there must be some mistake?"

"No, it was arranged many years ago. A... a debt which must be honoured."

And with that, she pulled away and ran from the house, down to the wilderness.

Mr Branwen walked slowly across the hall, and knocked on the door of the Viscount's study. He had worked for the family for many years, and had been responsible for keeping the estate viable during the Viscount's dark periods.

A short conversation later, and Blake's words were confirmed. He could not approve, but it was not his place to judge his employer's deeds, or question his motives. Suppressing a sigh, he turned his attention to the matter of repairs to the outbuildings, in the hope of obtaining permission to commence this important work.

❖

Two years had passed, and Blake had not been idle. She would not stand by meekly and allow her life to be set upon this unwelcome path.

Her avid consumption of romantic stories had given her an idea, initially dismissed as wild in the extreme. However, her plans had proceeded satisfactorily during this period. Miss Karley, a willing accomplice, had helped where she could. Blake had begged Mr Branwen to allow her to practice pistol shooting, and although eyebrows were raised, she had been able to enhance her skill considerably.

So it was that many an unwary traveller on the nearby pike road was hailed by a slim Knight of the Road, requesting a donation in the form of jewellery or valuable accessories. Blake made certain to only take items from those she determined could afford the loss, and she was careful never to cause injury to her victims.

She had amassed a considerable hoard of valuables, and felt that it would not be long before she had enough wealth to support her, without having to give herself in marriage to a man for whom she had no regard. Miss Karley, devoted to her young charge, was nevertheless worried each time Blake donned her greatcoat. She feared that one night, the candle by the side door would remain unlit, and Blake's bed would be unoccupied when she came to draw the curtains in the morning.


	2. Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a night-time venture takes an unexpected turn.

Life at Faunus Hall proceeded in its customary quiet way. Blake no longer had formal lessons, and was at liberty to amuse or educate herself. There had been occasional governesses, but they did not stay in their position long. After attempting to interest Blake in the usual accomplishments a young lady should aspire to, and meeting with failure each time, they left to seek more satisfying posts elsewhere.

Blake was not interested in needlework, the pianoforte, or singing. She preferred to explore the grounds, sometimes accompanying Mr Branwen as he performed his duties. She learned about estate management, dealing with tenants, and running a large household. He also taught her to ride and to shoot, and had been known to rescue her from a tree when she climbed a little farther than was wise.

Blake also frequented the stables, helping to care for the horses and assist with any repairs to the coaches. In the absence of a male heir to the family name, her enthusiasm was tolerated, and indeed welcomed by many. She never questioned her behaviour, or felt it was unseemly. And as her father did not appear to disapprove, she saw no reason to stop.

When the weather was inclement, Blake could be found in the library. She read voraciously on all subjects, and was rarely seen without a book in her hand when she was unable to go outdoors. In general she was content with her life, and had no desire to change it by becoming the wife of Adam Taurus.

❖

The prospect of a clear night, the moon now waxing gibbous, meant that Blake would be riding out later. After the house fell quiet, which it did at an early hour of the evening, Miss Karley helped Blake into her greatcoat.

"I will not sit up for you, but I will set the candle in the usual place, and listen for your safe return."

Blake kissed her on the cheek. "Thank you, Karley. I am hopeful this may not have to continue for too much longer." She pocketed her pistols and left the room with soft footsteps.

❖

The nearby pike road was well-travelled, even after sunset, as it was part of the main route from London to the West Country. Blake sat quietly on her horse, shielded from sight by a stand of beech trees. After a short while, the sound of wheels on the dry track broke the quiet of the evening. She leant over Nightshade's neck, about to softly urge her forward, when a loud _crack!_ gave her pause.

From the other side of the road, a little further along, two horsemen emerged from the trees, each with a raised pistol. The approaching coach slowed to a halt, the leaders bucking from the sound of the shot, as the coachman tried to control them. As Blake watched in mounting horror, one of the riders grabbed at the coachman and knocked him across the head. He slumped forward, then slipped sideways, insensible.

The other man had dismounted and caught hold of the reins, quickly bringing the horses under control. He turned his face towards his comrade, and in the light from the coach lamp Blake thought she recognised his profile.

The first rider now approached the door, his pistol raised. He snatched at the handle and spoke to the occupants, but Blake could not see the travellers within. There was an altercation, and one person was pulled from the coach, resisting as they were dragged into the open. In the moonlight, the figure was shown to be a young woman in a dark travelling cloak. Her bright hair had become loosened from its ribbons in the struggle, and fell down her back in a golden wave.

Blake bit her lip, stroking Nightshade's neck gently. She could do nothing to assist; one person against two armed miscreants would surely end in grief. As she considered the situation, the second man came to the other's assistance. He struck the woman across the face, sending her sprawling to the ground. As she fell, her right arm buckled awkwardly, and she cried out in pain. She was hauled to her feet and pulled to the waiting horse, then bundled up in front of the rider, who continued to show no consideration for her comfort.

The two riders, one with his unwilling passenger, spurred their horses and set off. Blake hesitated for the briefest moment, not wishing to leave the coach, but determined to pursue the riders and discover where the kidnapped woman was to be taken. She whispered to Nightshade as they made their way along the track in the wake of the kidnappers, keeping to one side where the ground was softer.

After a short while, the two riders left the road and followed a narrow ride through woodland. Blake followed at a safe distance, reining in her horse as the trees thinned to give way to an expanse of parkland. She stared after the horsemen as they crossed the open area, pulling up at a small lodge alongside a driveway, which presumably led to the main house.

Blake encouraged Nightshade forwards, keeping to the shade of the trees whilst her eyes never left the scene ahead. The two men dismounted, pulling their captive roughly from her seat. Blake heard again a sharp cry as she was pushed before them into the building, both men following her before closing the door behind them.

Nightshade picked her way to the drive, and Blake guided her away from the house. When the drive met the lane, she realised where she was.

It was the entrance to Whitefang Manor.

Nightshade pawed at the ground, sidling anxiously. She could sense Blake's unease, and fretted to be moving. Blake herself looked about, as if she could not comprehend the realisation that Adam Taurus was a kidnapper. She may not have considered him a desirable marriage partner, but he was perfectly respectable. Or so she had thought until now.

She motioned Nightshade into a walk, making her way back to Faunus Hall, her thoughts racing. She had to take action to help the imprisoned woman, but was unsure what to do.

As she turned into the unkempt driveway, she saw a light in the window of the house occupied by Mr Branwen. As steward to Viscount Belladonna he had a comfortable cottage on the estate, where he lived alone. He had never taken a wife, and seemed perfectly happy fulfilling his role on the estate.

Blake came to a decision. She dismounted and tied Nightshade's reins to the post near the front door, allowing the horse to crop the grass quietly. As she approached the house and raised her hand to knock, she heard the murmur of voices within. Hesitating, she glanced through the small window and was astonished to see Captain Ebi, the stable master who had replaced Mr Ironwood upon his retirement. Captain Ebi had served in the 1st Cavalry Brigade, and was injured at the Battle of Salamanca during the Peninsular War. His military career at an end, he had joined the stables of Faunus Hall the previous year. Blake always found him friendly and cheerful, but did not understand why he was sitting in Mr Branwen's parlour this late in the evening.

She knocked at the door, and heard footsteps approaching. As the door was opened, she stepped in quickly, her legs suddenly weak. She caught hold of Mr Branwen's waistcoat as she almost slumped to the floor.

"Miss Belladonna! Whatever brings you here at this hour?" He took her arms and led her into the parlour.

"I witnessed a shocking event! Someone has been kidnapped!" She gulped back the tears which, in her overwrought state, threatened to spill.

Captain Ebi had risen as they came into the room. He pulled out a chair and Blake sank into it thankfully. She was annoyed with herself for _collapsing into hysterics_ , as she saw it, although many a young lady in her position would by now be laid on the sofa with burnt feathers being applied to resuscitate her.

"Clover, be so good as to fetch a glass of water." Mr Branwen spoke in a low voice to the other man, who left the room promptly. Blake scarcely had time to marvel at the revelation of Captain Ebi's first name, before he had returned bearing a glass. She took it gratefully.

"Thank you." She looked up into his face, which was usually smiling but now wearing a worried frown.

"Miss Belladonna, if you have recovered enough, please tell us what you mean? Who has been kidnapped?" Mr Branwen was seated on another chair across the table from her. Captain Ebi went to stand behind him, his hands on the back of the chair. She glanced from one man to the other.

"You may speak freely, Captain Ebi is most trustworthy. He— we may be able to help if you tell us your story."

Blake placed the glass on the table, and rested her hands in her lap. In a voice which only wavered occasionally, she recounted all she had seen that evening.

"And I was uncertain where to seek help, so... I came here." Blake finished her tale, looking at Mr Branwen, her brow furrowed.

"You acted correctly, Miss Belladonna. We can do nothing tonight, but tomorrow we will contrive something, I'm sure." He looked up at the stable master, whose fingertips, Blake noticed, were resting against the steward's shoulders.

"I will retire now. Shall I speak with you tomorrow?" Blake's shoulders sagged; she suddenly felt extremely weary.

"Yes, certainly. But now you must return to the main house. I will accompany you."

Blake was about to state that she was in no need of a chaperone, but her tiredness prompted her instead to say, "Thank you."

Captain Ebi moved from behind Mr Branwen's chair. "Miss Belladonna, I will see Nightshade back to her stable. And then, if I may, I will see if the coach is still on the road, as the coachman or other passengers may need assistance." Blake thanked him gratefully, and he nodded to Mr Branwen before leaving the room.

Mr Branwen left Blake at the side door. As she made her quiet way to her room, it occurred to her that he had not quizzed her about her own activities. _There will doubtless be questions asked about that_ , she thought, as she finally laid her head on her pillow, to fall into a fitful sleep.


	3. Fetch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which a rescue is attempted.

The following morning Blake woke early, and by the time Miss Karley knocked on the door of her bedchamber, Blake was almost dressed.

In hurried tones she made Miss Karley aware of the events of the previous evening. The older woman's eyes widened with shock as the tale unfolded.

"Are you certain that it was Mr Taurus? Could it be that the moonlight was not bright enough for you to see him clearly?"

"It was him." Blake's voice was firm. "And I followed them to Whitefang Manor."

Miss Karley tutted as she finished brushing Blake's hair. "I can scarcely credit it! That poor young woman! What is to be done?"

Blake stood up and crossed to the door. "When I have breakfasted, I will speak to Mr Branwen. He and Captain Ebi—" She frowned, turning back to Miss Karley. "He was at Mr Branwen's house yesterday."

Miss Karley nodded. "Yes, they are very close. I believe they may have formed an attachment."

Blake's frown deepened. "They are both men, how can that be?"

Miss Karley approached Blake, taking her hand gently. "My dear, it is possible for two men, or two women for that matter, to care for each other in a... loving way." Her eyes looked past Blake, unfocussed.

After a moment, Blake began, "But—"

Miss Karley looked at her, a small smile on her lips. "This is a conversation we will have at a later time. Now you should eat, and then see Mr Branwen. And if he trusts Captain Ebi, I believe you can, too." She released Blake's hand, and the younger woman went down to her breakfast, her mind whirling.

❖

After a hastily consumed meal, Blake made her way down to the steward's house. As she approached, she saw Captain Ebi leaving the house and walking towards the stables. He raised a hand in greeting as they passed, being too far distant to speak. She acknowledged his gesture, her thoughts returning to Miss Karley's earlier words. Although she had helped with some of the animals on the estate when they gave birth, she had little knowledge of that which passed between husband and wife. _I think a talk with Miss Karley would be beneficial._

❖

"There was no sign of any vehicle on the pike road when Captain Ebi went to check." Mr Branwen stood in the parlour, his hands linked behind his back. "It would seem that they were able to continue on their journey. Although we do not know who they were, nor their destination. We must decide what is now the best course of action."

"I believe I have a plan." Blake pressed her hands together, looking at Mr Branwen, her cheeks slightly flushed.

He sat down in a chair opposite Blake. "Go on."

Blake took a deep breath. "I go to the place where I saw them take the young lady yesterday. I pretend my dog has run into the garden, and ask for help to catch him. You then enter the house, find the victim, and escape with her." She looked at him, eyebrows raised.

The steward smiled. "Do you read many novels, Miss Belladonna?"

"Yes, I do. That's why I am certain this will work."

He stood up and paced across the room. "I am not so certain. However, I do not have a better suggestion. Although... I would like to enlist Captain Ebi's help. As a military man, his assistance could prove beneficial."

"Of course." Blake looked up at him. "We should set out at once. I am concerned that if Mr Taurus visits the house later, he may see me."

"Indeed. We should ride most of the way, and then proceed on foot. Captain Ebi and myself will remain out of sight until you have drawn the fellow away from the house." His brows knitted in a deep frown. "This could be perilous, Miss Belladonna. Maybe it would be better—"

"Do not worry, I have my small pistol." She indicated her reticule, as he looked at her quizzically.

"Yes, there are questions I should ask you when we return. I am not sure your father would approve of your... nocturnal excursions."

"He may not, but if I had not been there, we would be unaware of the plight of the victim."

"That is true. Now, let us make haste."

❖

They tied the reins of their horses to the trees on the outskirts of the Whitefang estate. Blake's chest felt tight as her heart beat faster, and she pressed her hands against her skirts in an effort to calm herself. The two men took a position out of sight of the house, behind a tall yew hedge. Blake took a deep breath, and imagined herself playing a part in an heroic tale.

She ran out from behind the hedge. "Zwei, Zwei! Come back at once!" She ran into the garden surrounding the house. "Zwei, where _are_ you! Bad boy!"

She faltered when she heard the door open. A tall man, dressed in rather untidy clothes, stepped out. "What's amiss here?"

"Oh please, can you help me?" Blake's voice was breathless, higher-pitched than usual, and she spoke pleadingly. "My naughty dog has run away from me, and I've called and called, but he won't come! He has gone around the back, and I am afraid he will run even further and I will not be able to find him!" She ended with a gulp, clutching at her reticule.

The occupant glanced over his shoulder, then latched the door. "Come quickly then." He strode to the corner of the building, gesturing to Blake to follow.

As soon as they were out of sight, Mr Branwen and Captain Ebi ran to the door. The stable master held his pistol ready, and they entered the house.

There were not many rooms, and it was soon apparent there was no-one downstairs. "You stand guard, I will go up." Mr Branwen took the stairs two at a time, finding a landing with four doors leading from it. Behind the second was a bedroom, whose occupant stood facing the door. Her right arm was in a makeshift sling, but the other held a poker in a grip that did not waver.

Mr Branwen executed a hasty bow. "Please, we are not here to harm you. Rather, to take you to a place of safety. I am Qrow Branwen, steward to Viscount Belladonna who lives nearby."

The young woman started as he spoke, then stepped towards him. "I know of that family. Please, be so good as to remove me from this wretched place."

"Your arm— are you able to—"

"Yes, it pains me, but I can tolerate it. We must be gone, and swiftly. The gentleman—" she spoke with disdain, "who guards me is a violent ruffian."

They trod swiftly down the stairs, where the stable master still stood guard. Distant calls of "Zwei! Zwei!" could be heard from the rear of the house.

"Cl— Captain Ebi, be so good as to escort Miss— forgive me, we have not been properly introduced."

"Yang Xiao Long." She held out her left hand, and after a momentary surprise, Mr Branwen shook it.

"Miss Xiao Long, this is Captain Clover Ebi, the stable master at Faunus Hall. He will take you to my house on the estate, where you will be safe."

Captain Ebi inclined his head. "We must go. I will see you and Miss Belladonna shortly." He placed his hand briefly on the steward's arm, and they departed.

Mr Branwen retired behind the hedge, cupped his hands either side of his mouth, and gave a loud owl call. This pre-arranged signal reached the ears of Blake, and she knew the kidnap victim was now safe.

"I think Zwei must have run even further beyond your garden. I am so sorry to have troubled you." She smiled up at the man. "I will come back later with a servant, and we shall try again."

"If that is what you wish." The man's tone was unfriendly as he turned towards the house.

"Thank you for your assistance. Good day!" Blake curtseyed and walked away as quickly as she could. She heard the door of the house close, and broke into a run until she was beyond the hedge.

"Forgive my presumption, but we must make haste. The fellow will soon realise his prisoner has escaped." Mr Branwen took her hand, and they ran to where the two horses were waiting. He assisted her onto Nightshade, then mounted his own horse, and they turned towards Faunus Hall at a brisk trot.

Blake dismounted at the steward's house and ran inside, Mr Branwen following at a more sedate pace. She heard voices in the parlour, and entered to find Miss Karley speaking quietly with a young woman she recognised as the kidnap victim. There was no sign of Captain Ebi.

"Karley, I had not expected to find you here." Blake looked at the stranger, who stood up as she spoke.

"Blake, this is Miss Yang Xiao Long. Yang, this is Miss Blake Belladonna."

Blake was about to curtsey, but the other stepped forward and held out her hand. Blake followed suit, and found herself looking up into striking violet eyes set in a smiling face. Yang's blonde hair, brighter than any Blake had seen before, was pulled into an untidy knot at the back of her head, and she smiled broadly as she clasped Blake's hand. "Thank you so much for rescuing me! I was determined I would escape somehow, but it was very difficult with a broken arm. I was never more pleased when I saw Mr Branwen."

Blake, suddenly becoming aware that their hands were still clasped, released her grasp. She felt a flush creep up her face. "Once I knew where you had been taken, it was impossible not to act. Fortunately, Mr Branwen and Captain Ebi helped me."

Mr Branwen looked into the room at that moment. "Miss Belladonna, I must take the horses to the stables. I will return with Captain Ebi, who has some experience of dealing with broken bones."

Yang looked towards the door with a worried expression. Miss Karley patted her hand. "It is important to set the bone as soon as possible, or there will be permanent damage. It will be painful, but you seem to me to be a most exceptional young lady, and will bear it with fortitude, I have no doubt." Yang managed a small smile, her face wan.

Yang was indeed very brave, thought Blake, as the stable master tended to her arm. Blake held her other hand throughout, and did not complain even though Yang gripped it very tightly until the procedure was complete.

"Now we shall have some tea." Miss Karley brought in a tray, which included some small cakes. "I took the liberty of procuring these, as I was not sure you would have anything suitable," she commented to Mr Branwen.

"You have been very thoughtful, and you are right, I had no cakes." He smiled as he took his cup. "Thank you, Miss Karley, I don't know how we would have gone on without you. It would not have been possible for Miss Xiao Long to have stayed here, had you not been present."

"I am glad to have been of use. But we must try to understand what has happened here, and why. And also what is to happen next."

Miss Xiao Long, whose pale face was slowly regaining its colour as she sipped her tea, said, "I believe I was kidnapped so that Mr Taurus could hold me to ransom, in return for some documents my father possesses."

All eyes turned towards her. Blake felt she had stepped into the pages of an adventure novel, and wondered whether she was the heroine. _In that case, who is the hero?_ She looked at Yang, whose golden hair had come loose, a few strands straying across her forehead. Blake felt an urge to reach out and smooth them away, her hand about to move involuntarily to do so. She managed to resist, as Mr Branwen took a seat and said, "I think, if you feel strong enough, you should tell us all about it."


	4. Gambol Shroud

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which the truth is revealed about a gambling debt.

Miss Xiao Long placed her tea on a small side table. She did not seem at all overwhelmed by the four pairs of eyes which were now regarding her intently.

"My uncle knew your father, Miss Belladonna," she began, regarding Blake with a small smile.

"Please, call me Blake, if you would be so kind." Blake's cheeks reddened as she looked at the other.

"Very well, but only if you will call me Yang." Yang's smile grew even wider.

Miss Karley considered them with a wistful smile on her face. Captain Ebi glanced at Mr Branwen, one eyebrow raised.

After a moment's silence, Yang continued. "My uncle has recently died, and my father undertook the task of dealing with his belongings."

"We are very sorry to hear of this sad event." Miss Karley's voice was gentle.

"I regret to say, I did not know my uncle very well. He and my father were not close, and I saw him but rarely. However, whilst looking through my uncle's papers, my father found some very... interesting documents. They referred to an incident which took place many years ago. Forgive me," she turned to Blake. "The event mentioned is of a sensitive nature, as it regards your own father."

Blake looked at her in alarm. "I do not understand."

"I am sorry to speak of things which may upset you. Many years ago, your father incurred a substantial debt? To Robert Taurus?"

"Yes, it was a gambling debt. My father surrendered the deeds of our house." Blake's voice was almost a whisper.

"My father, when going through my uncle's possessions, found some documents which prove that Robert Taurus did not come by his winnings in an honest manner."

Blake looked up from her lap, where her hands had been plucking the fabric of her dress. Miss Karley emitted a gasp, her face shocked.

"Damn his eyes!" Mr Branwen's voice was loud in the stillness of the room.

"I... I do not fully understand... you are saying he— cheated?"

"My uncle was present at the game in question, and he has set it down as he saw it. There were other witnesses, and the documents have been... certified, I think my father said. By a lawyer."

"But—" Blake's eyes brimmed with tears. "My father has been unhappy for so long... the loss of his home brought him so much anguish, when he was still grieving for my mother... Why did your uncle not speak out at the time?"

Miss Karley moved to kneel by Blake's chair, and hugged the distraught girl. "This is shocking news, but calm yourself, my dear. Let Yang continue."

"I do not know why nothing was said. In these matters of honour, I do not have a very strong understanding, I fear." Yang broke off, taking a deep breath before continuing. "Yesterday, when I— when they stopped our coach, I was travelling to visit my cousin in Cirencester. Adam Taurus must have discovered this, and apprehended us. I am sure it pertains to the documents somehow, but..." she shook her head. "You must think me addle-pated, for I cannot understand how he knew any of this."

Mr Branwen looked at Captain Ebi, who said, "Miss Xiao Long, had your father communicated his findings to Mr Taurus?"

"Yes, or rather, he had written to him to request a meeting. He did not specify the subject. And I still do not know how he became aware of my journey."

The stable master scratched his chin. "I think that maybe there is someone in your father's household who has a connection with Mr Taurus. They could have informed him. If he would not wish the facts of that card game to be made known, perhaps he is desperate enough to try and obtain the documents by these nefarious means."

Blake has been listening to this exchange, a chill settling in her stomach. "This is the man my father says I must marry." She looked at Miss Karley, her eyes wide.

Yang caught at her hand. "Indeed you must not! He seems to be a scoundrel, it would never do for you to attach yourself to him!"

Blake's smile was tremulous as she squeezed Yang's fingers. "I do not wish it, but it will release the deeds of our house back to my father. I have no choice." Her voice faded as she withdrew her hand.

"But no, you do! This is most fortuitous." Yang shifted on the sofa, wincing as her arm knocked against it. "If the deeds were acquired in an underhand way, there was surely no debt to be paid? Adam Taurus should have no claim on you!"

Blake's heart beat faster as she looked at Yang. _Is she the hero in my story?_ "Mr Branwen, is Yang correct? Has it been a mis-understanding these many years?"

The steward leaned forward, his elbows on his knees. "It certainly seems that way. Once he is made aware of the facts, as a gentleman Mr Taurus would relinquish the deeds, and withdraw any claim he has on your hand."

"But is he a gentleman?" Captain Ebi's stark question hung in the room. "If his father would sink to cheating at cards, what can be said of the son?"

Miss Karley cleared her throat. "Whilst I would not presume to claim expert knowledge, I do not in general believe that a child will automatically inherit undesirable traits from their parent. However, in this case it is my opinion that the son is not to be trusted. What gentleman would consider the abduction of a helpless girl—" Yang opened her mouth as if to protest at this description— "as a reasonable course of action?"

"You are right, Miss Karley." Mr Branwen got to his feet, crossing the room to stand beside Captain Ebi. "We cannot proceed on the basis that he will behave in a manner befitting his place in society."

"Then what is to be done? I cannot stay here, for my father must be worried." Yang frowned. "What is to prevent Mr Taurus from attempting another abduction?"

Miss Karley, whose face bore a thoughtful expression, said, "I believe I can see the way forward, a little. Yang, you must write to your father this instant, telling him you are safe, but not divulging your exact whereabouts. That way, if there is a servant who is in contact with Mr Taurus, they will have no information to pass to him."

Mr Branwen nodded in agreement. "That is very good, but where should Miss Xiao Long stay? It would not be correct for her to remain here."

Blake added, "We could of course accommodate you at the house, but my father... his moods are very... variable."

"Yang _could_ remain here, if I were also to stay here for a time. Perhaps there is someone else you could live with, temporarily?" Miss Karley looked from the steward to the stable master enquiringly. Mr Branwen coloured, and Captain Ebi raised his eyebrows, shifting his feet slightly as he looked at the man standing beside him.

"You are welcome to my spare bed for a short while, if that would prove helpful." His faint smile was returned by Mr Branwen.

"Very well, Miss Karley, that will not be a problem. But we have to decide what is to be done regarding Adam Taurus and the deeds of the house." The steward folded his arms, his brow furrowed.

Miss Karley stood up, a look of concern on her face. "Yes, that is all very well, but now I think Yang should rest. Just as soon as she has penned a letter to her father. Can you supply her with the necessary pen and paper, Mr Branwen?"

"Of course." He left the parlour, returning with a small writing desk, which he placed on the table.

"Yang, would you like me to write for you? Your arm—" Blake broke off, directing a shy smile at the invalid.

"Thank you, you are most kind."

Miss Karley bustled the two men from the room. "I will return with my effects in a short while. Blake, do not tire Yang unduly, will you?"

"No, indeed." Blake sat at the table and took a sheet of paper. Dipping the pen in the inkwell, she said, "I am ready."

By the front door, Mr Branwen and Captain Ebi conversed in low voices. "Miss Karley, I will ensure beds are prepared for both yourself and Miss Xiao Long. I must also gather some items to take with me to Captain Ebi's room."

"Very good, I will return shortly with my things. Let us hope this arrangement is of a short duration." She set off towards the house, striding purposefully across the grass.

The faint sound of Yang's voice could be heard, as she dictated her letter to Blake, along with the scratching of the nib across the paper.

The stable master turned to the steward. "I must go and make ready a place for you to sleep." He smiled broadly, and pressed a swift kiss on the other's forehead.

Mr Branwen squeezed his hand. "And I have work to do here. I will see you later." He kissed Captain Ebi gently on the lips, before turning to ascend the stairs.


	5. Hook and Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which two young ladies draw closer together.

Yang's letter received a reply the following day. The servant who had delivered it, reported that Baron Xiao Long had insisted he be told where Yang was staying, but the covering letter which had been sent by Mr Branwen allayed his fears.

Yang was in the unfortunate position of being unable to enjoy her usual pursuits. She was generally a very active person, and the restrictions placed upon her by her injury chafed her enormously. However, Blake was very happy to provide company for her, so the time spent did not proceed as slowly as it otherwise would have.

The weather was cool and damp for several days, so indoor activities were the only option for entertainment. Blake had collected several books from the large library in the main house, and these helped to while away many hours. As Yang found it difficult to hold a book, unable to use her right arm still, Blake had offered to read to her. This made Yang laugh.

"I shall feel as if I am a child again, with my mother reading to me."

"I never knew my mother." Blake's voice was sad, as she looked at the other.

"Oh, I'm sorry, Blake." Yang stretched out her good arm, covering Blake's hand with her own. "I did not realise."

"Indeed, how could you?" Blake found that the warmth of Yang's hand on hers was a pleasant sensation, and she did not withdraw it. "She died shortly after I was born."

Yang squeezed her hand gently, before releasing it. "My mother is also now dead. She contracted consumption several years ago, so I have looked after my father since then."

"I hope he is managing without you." Blake did not want to think about Yang leaving Faunus Hall, although she knew this would be bound to happen before long.

"He is more capable than he admits. I think he likes being fussed over," Yang laughed.

"I would think being fussed over would be most pleasurable, if it were you doing the fussing." Blake's cheeks reddened as she glanced at Yang, before returning to the book they were currently reading.

Yang looked at Blake thoughtfully. "May I ask you a question? Why were you near the pike road, the night I was kidnapped? The hour was very late."

Blake's face coloured even more, as she stole a look at Yang before turning her head to gaze across the room. "I cannot say," she replied in a small voice.

Yang took her hand again. "Blake, you have all but saved my life. Even though we have known each other for barely a week, I feel that we have become... close. If you do not wish to tell me, I will not press you. But if there is anything troubling you, please share it with me. I would wish to help if I can."

Blake's eyes were bright with tears. "It is all because of Adam Taurus, and the arranged marriage which he expects to take place."

Yang frowned. "I do not understand why—"

"The prospect of marriage to him... I could not bear to contemplate it. I wished to contrive some way I could support myself, without the necessity of marriage. So—" Blake could not continue. What would Yang think of her, no better than a common thief? She realised she cared that Yang should have a good opinion of her, and knew if she confessed to her nightly exploits, Yang's good opinion could be lost forever.

"So you became a highwayman? And you were going to rob me?" Yang broke into a peal of laughter.

Blake regarded her in amazement. "I do not understand... why does this amuse you?"

Yang took a deep breath, trying to control her mirth. "Blake, if only you knew how many times I have read stories like this, and wondered how it would be, to be captured by a handsome highwayman!"

"Oh." Blake flushed, adding, "I am sorry you were disappointed, and it was only me."

"But you are far preferable to anyone from a book." Yang took Blake's hand in hers. "I am so glad for all that has happened. Even though I have a broken arm."

Blake looked down at their clasped hands, before raising her eyes to meet Yang's. The warmth in them took her by surprise, and she felt a tight sensation across her chest. Yang lifted their entwined hands a little. "Do you mind? Is this— pleasurable?"

"No! I mean, yes! Oh dear, I am not sure what I mean."

Yang squeezed her fingers and released them. "I do not wish to impose anything upon you, which you would find uncomfortable."

Blake stood up and went to the window, looking out across the park. "I did not find it uncomfortable. I found it... I cannot explain. I have not felt this way before." She turned her head at the rustling sound behind her. Yang pushed herself from the sofa with her one good hand, stepping across the room to stand beside Blake.

"You said you did not wish to marry Adam Taurus. Is there perhaps another man you have a partiality for?"

"No!" Blake's response was more forceful than she intended. "No, there is no-one." She raised a hand, tracing a pattern on the glass of the small window. "Karley said something to me, which I didn't understand. She said— love does not have to be between a man and a woman." She stared fixedly through the window, feeling heat spread across her face.

Blake did not see Yang's smile, as she replied, "Miss Karley is correct. If I am not mistaken, this is something she knows for herself."

Blake turned, her eyes wide. "I do not understand."

"It is something we can discern... about each other." Yang looked at Blake, her voice quiet. "What is true for Miss Karley, is true for me also."

Blake's hand came up to her mouth, as a silent "Oh!" formed on her lips.

"It is something you should think upon." Yang returned to the sofa, and cautiously set herself down upon it. "Now, would you care to continue reading?"

Blake was extremely grateful to Yang for changing the subject of their conversation. She scarcely knew what to think of all she had heard, and so it was with some relief she picked up the book, and resumed her reading.

Later, when she was in her own bedchamber, her thoughts returned to their conversation. She did not know what to make of her own heart. She tried to imagine herself, standing beside a husband, _lying_ _in bed_ beside a husband. She could not conjure up any pleasurable image.

She remembered the feeling of Yang's hand holding hers, and a warmth spread through her body. She turned over in bed with a sigh, and was very soon asleep.

❖

The weather became fair, although still cool at times. Blake had given Yang some of her clothes, as she only had those she was wearing when she was taken from her coach. Blake's dresses were a trifle tight, but Yang did not mind. When she had first been rescued from her kidnappers, her initial intent had been to return to her father as soon as possible. However, her injured arm still troubled her a little, and it was decided preferable that she should rest it before embarking on a long journey.

She and Blake spent many hours walking round the estate. Blake pointed out many features of the old house, and showed Yang all the places she visited when she wanted solitude. Thoughts of solitude were far from Blake's mind at present. Spending time with Yang brought her more pleasure than she could have imagined, and the time when Yang would have to depart was something Blake did not wish to think of.

Yang had corresponded with her father, informing him of her extended stay, and reassuring him that all was well. The truth was, she was also reluctant to part company with Blake, and she had been worrying about Adam Taurus and the issue of Blake's proposed marriage. Yang was an independent young lady, and could not accept that a proposal so unwelcome to Blake should be forced upon her. She had resolved to help Blake out of her predicament, but for some days could not perceive how this could be achieved.

They were walking through some sparse woodland towards the edge of the estate. Blake suddenly ran forward, placing her hands on the trunk of an ancient oak tree. She turned back to Yang, an animated expression on her face.

"This was my favourite of all the trees when I was young; I was used to climb it whenever I could. One day I went too high, and Mr Branwen had to bring a ladder from the hayloft, and help me down, as I could not climb down myself."

Yang smiled as she looked at Blake's faintly flushed face. "You look charmingly when you smile like that. I like to see it."

Blake's cheeks took on a darker hue. "I... I am unsure what to think when you say such things."

Yang approached Blake, taking one of her hands and raising it to her lips. She kissed the fingers softly, feeling the hand tremble in her own. "The very last thing I would want is to alarm you, Blake. But— I sense there is something between us. Is it something that you might want?"

Blake averted her eyes from Yang's gaze, her heart beating faster. Yang still held her hand, and she realised she did not wish to remove it. She covered her mouth with her other hand, biting her lower lip. "I think it may be. But this is all very... unexpected for me." She looked up at Yang, at her violet eyes and her warm smile. Blake swallowed, then raised Yang's hand to her lips, returning the kiss. After a moment, Yang leaned forward and embraced Blake. Her voice was soft in Blake's ear.

"There is no rush, and I would not wish for you to be made to feel any embarrassment or discomfort. Let us be slow, and we will see how we go on." She pulled away from Blake, smiling at her reassuringly.

"Thank you." Blake's voice was a little firmer than before. Her face became pensive. "But the question still remains— what are we to do about Adam Taurus?"


	6. Life and Death

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which some matters are resolved, to almost everyone's satisfaction.

Blake looked around at the faces of those gathered in Mr Branwen's parlour. She was seated beside Yang on the sofa, clasping her hand lightly. After a deep breath, Blake began to speak.

"Yang and I have given much thought to her... our situation. I believe we can see a resolution, which will hopefully meet the approval of all concerned." Yang gave her hand an encouraging squeeze, as she continued.

"I have no wish to marry Adam Taurus. My intention is to visit him, and make this plain to him. We will also inform him of the documents which tell the true story of how his father acquired the deeds to Faunus Hall. If he agrees to give up the idea of marriage, then these documents will not be made public."

"But Miss Belladonna, if they remain private, the deeds will remain in his possession. He will effectively retain ownership of this estate." Mr Branwen wondered if Blake had fully considered her plan.

Miss Karley coughed. "Would it not be prudent to insist he relinquishes the deeds, as well as giving up the idea of marriage? Then the house will truly belong to the Viscount once more."

"That would seem to be the wisest course of action. His family name would not be ruined, and Miss Belladonna and her father would be content. His marriage plan would come to nought, but maybe that would be a disappointment he would deem worthwhile." Mr Branwen felt this outcome would be most suitable.

"We should visit him as soon as possible." Blake was keen to put all thoughts of marriage to Adam Taurus behind her.

"You cannot go to Whitefang Manor alone, Miss Belladonna. It would not be seemly." Mr Branwen looked at Miss Karley, who nodded in agreement.

"She will not be alone. We will go together." Yang spoke for the first time.

"I am sorry to say, two young ladies would be no more respectable than one. You must be accompanied by myself or Mr Branwen."

"I would not be happy for you to attend him by yourselves. I will certainly come, and I think maybe Captain Ebi too. I am not persuaded that Mr Taurus will act in an honourable manner; we should be prepared for this."

"Yang, are you sure it is wise for you to go? He was not kind to you before." Miss Karley looked towards the young woman seated on the sofa.

Yang squeezed Blake's hand. "I am determined to face him. He behaved toward me in an abominable fashion. I do not want him to think I fear him."

❖

The following morning the family coach, which saw infrequent use, set off on the short journey from Faunus Hall to Whitefang Manor. Captain Ebi sat within, accompanied by Miss Karley and the two young ladies. Yang's arm was still in a sling, fashioned by Miss Karley to support it snugly so that she would suffer no further hurt as the coach rumbled along the dry track.

Mr Branwen rode behind the coach. His mouth was set in a grim line as Kingfisher, a sweet-going chestnut mare, trotted easily along the lane. He would generally enjoy a ride out on a fine morning such as this; today's excursion however gave him no pleasure at all.

They very soon arrived at their destination. The coach slowed to a halt at the end of the gravel sweep in front of the house, and the steward dismounted, handing Kingfisher's reins to the coachman, who now stood at the heads of the two coach horses. Mr Branwen looked in at the open window of the coach.

"I will announce myself initially, and if he will see me, I will summon you. Miss Karley, I think it best if you remain here."

Yang's face was pale, her lips pinched together as she nodded at him. Blake held her hand firmly as they waited for Mr Branwen's signal.

The steward approached the front door and tugged at the bell-pull. After a short wait, the door opened and a footman stepped forward. Mr Branwen proffered his card. "I would like to speak with Mr Taurus, if possible. It is a matter of some importance." He followed the footman into the hall.

"I will ascertain if the master is at home." The footman withdrew, leaving the steward to admire the sumptuous hangings which decorated the large hall.

After a few minutes, the servant returned. "The master is at home; please follow me."

"One moment, if you please." Mr Branwen stepped quickly to the front door, and gestured to the occupants of the waiting coach. The footman raised his eyebrows, then swiftly composed his features, as Captain Ebi and the young ladies entered the hall. The steward turned to the footman. "Thank you, we are ready to see Mr Taurus now."

After the merest hesitation, the footman turned and led the way across the hall. He knocked on a door and opened it wide, stepping to one side before announcing, "Mr Branwen and party."

The tall figure standing with his back to the door spun round at this pronouncement. His eyes narrowed, as he said, "Thank you, Albain. I will call you if I need you further."

The footman withdrew, and a tense silence filled the room. "Well, Mr... Branwen." The drawling voice and obvious inspection of his card, even though the steward knew that Adam Taurus was fully aware of his name, caused an angry flush to creep across Mr Branwen's face.

"My apologies for imposing upon your day, but there is... a matter of some delicacy which we need to bring to your attention."

"Not _all_ of you, surely? Ah, Miss Belladonna, how pleasant it is to see you, my dear." He bestowed a smile upon Blake, his mouth curving whilst his eyes remained cold.

"Mr Taurus, I was never _your dear_ , and never will be. I regret the arrangement entered into by our fathers, and in the light of the information which is now available, I would hope you will be happy to set it aside." Blake was breathing quickly, and she gripped Yang's hand tightly as she finished speaking.

Mr Taurus observed the gesture, his eyes flicking up to Yang's face. "You," he said, his voice harsh. Yang's chin tilted up a little as she returned the man's gaze.

Mr Branwen observed Mr Taurus' fists clenching. "Sir," he began. "We would wish to settle this... unfortunate situation in as civil a fashion as we may. Miss Belladonna?" He looked towards Blake, who was standing stiffly alongside Yang. Captain Ebi was just behind them, his eyes fixed on Mr Taurus' face.

"You are aware of the documents which exist, detailing the truth of the card party many years ago, when my father relinquished the deeds of Faunus Hall. We will say nothing of your father's... behaviour, and we will say nothing of your abduction of Miss Xiao Long. In which case, you will agree to set aside any thought of marriage to me, and you will return the deeds to my father."

The silence which fell upon the room after Blake's words seemed tangible. Mr Taurus, after considering her at length, carefully placed Mr Branwen's visiting card upon the mantlepiece. He folded his arms across his chest, saying pleasantly, "Very interesting. Of course, you have no proof that this person," he waved a languid hand towards Yang, "was ever present in my house. There is only her statement of it."

Captain Ebi stepped forward to stand alongside Yang. "Ah, but that is where you are mistaken, sir. Both Mr Branwen and myself can vouchsafe for Miss Xiao Long."

Mr Taurus turned slowly towards the stable master. "Forgive me, we have not been introduced?" His tone suggested he had no desire to rectify this omission.

Mr Branwen said, "Mr Taurus, this is Captain Clover Ebi, stable master at Faunus Hall. Captain Ebi, Mr Adam Taurus of Whitefang Manor."

The two men each offered the merest bow toward the other. "And how may you vouchsafe this fact?" Mr Taurus' cold smile once more graced his features.

"We were at the lodge. We assisted Miss Xiao Long from the room where she was being held captive by your... associate."

Mr Taurus stiffened as he stared at the stable master. His face paled, and it seemed to Mr Branwen that he had been unaware of their presence at the lodge, until now.

Blake stepped forwards, her hands clasped at her chest. "Mr Taurus, would it not be desirable to come to an agreement? This situation is becoming intolerable."

He looked at her, his face expressionless. "You are quite right, my dear." With a sudden movement, he pushed past Blake and grabbed Yang, pulling her against him. Blake uttered a gasp, and the two other men took steps towards Mr Taurus.

"Release her this instant." Captain Ebi's voice was slightly raised, his tone commanding.

"Oh no, my good sir, I don't think so. You will now all leave, and I will take care of Miss Xiao Long." Yang twisted in an attempt to break from his grasp, but he tightened his hold. "Do not concern yourselves, I will ensure she is taken care of."

Blake felt faint, and stared at Yang, her eyes wide. Yang's face was white; her broken arm had been knocked when she was seized.

Unheard by those in the room, the door had opened quietly and the footman, hearing raised voices, had edged in around it. He stared wide-eyed at the scene before him, uncertain of what he should do.

Several things then happened in rapid succession. Blake ran to the fireplace, catching up the poker and turning towards her erstwhile betrothed. He glanced at her, and at that moment Yang raised one booted foot and stamped as hard as she could on the foot of Mr Taurus. With a muttered oath, his grip on her faltered, allowing Captain Ebi to rush him and deliver a well-aimed blow to his jaw.

Mr Taurus staggered back, his foot catching on the edge of the rug. He fell backwards, unable to save himself, and there was a sickening crack as his head struck the corner of a small table.

All in the room froze in a mute tableaux, before the footman rushed forward. Mr Branwen moved towards Blake and Yang, who were holding each other and staring in horror at the prone figure on the floor. He ushered them away from the scene, as Captain Ebi knelt down beside the footman to examine Mr Taurus.

After a moment, he looked over his shoulder at the steward. "There is no pulse."

"What— you have killed my master!" The footman's almost hysterical voice shattered the unnatural quietness of the room.

"Come now, man, you saw it was an accident. He had laid hands upon the young lady, and in the scuffle, he fell and struck his head." Captain Ebi pushed himself to his feet. "Qrow, you should remove the ladies to Miss Karley's care."

The steward shook his head as if to clear his thoughts. "Of course. Come now, return to the coach while we address matters here." He ushered them from the room, which they left gladly. Blake cast a fearful look over her shoulder, before Yang took her hand and led her out.

The footman was wringing his hands, muttering under his breath.

"A doctor should be summoned, but I am sad to say there is nothing that can be done for your master. It was a tragic accident." Captain Ebi clapped the servant on the shoulder. "Albain, is it? You must speak to the butler, or whoever is in charge here." He rang the bell to call for assistance. "There will doubtless be questions to be answered, and you have Mr Branwen's card." He gestured to the mantlepiece. "We will intrude no further. I am very sorry for what has happened, but he should not have accosted the young lady, you know." He turned on his heel and swiftly left the room.

A stately individual approached, an enquiring expression on his face. "There has been a... severe accident. The footman is with your master." He indicated the room he had just exited. "We will take our leave."

"Very good, sir." The butler proceeded into the room as Captain Ebi turned away.

The stable master crossed the hall as Mr Branwen was re-entering through the front door. A few paces brought them together, and Captain Ebi caught the other's hands. "You're trembling! Come now, Qrow, there is no more we can do here." He embraced the steward forcefully. "This has been a shocking business; let us leave now." He placed a hand at Mr Branwen's back, and they made their way to the coach.

"Would you prefer to join the ladies? I can ride Kingfisher back."

"No, thank you. I believe the fresh air will revive me." He squeezed Captain Ebi's hand, looking up into his face gratefully, before turning to mount his horse.

The exchange between the two men had been observed by Blake as she waited in the coach, trying to calm her breathing. She looked at the stable master as he climbed into the coach, smiling wanly at him as he took his seat. The coach set off with a jolt, and the occupants sank back into the cushions, relieved to be heading back to Faunus Hall.

❖

It was a silent journey, and a sombre party which alighted from the coach at the steward's house. Blake assisted Yang down the steps, their hands remaining clasped as they walked slowly into the house.

"Be so good as to remain with them. I will take Kingfisher to the stables and return immediately." The steward placed his hand over Captain Ebi's, which was stroking the neck of the chestnut mare. The stable master stood back, allowing the horse to walk on, before turning to join the ladies inside.

Miss Karley was making tea in the kitchen, and Blake and Yang were seated on the sofa. He glanced at their pale faces, before reaching into a cupboard and taking out a decanter and two small glasses.

"Come, drink this." He handed each of them a glass.

"What is it?" Blake sniffed at it, wrinkling her nose.

"Brandy. You may not like the taste, but it will revive you and steady your nerves. We have all had a shock this morning."

Blake sipped it, and began to cough violently.

"No, like this." Yang raised the glass to her lips and drank the dark liquid in one mouthful. She handed her glass back to Captain Ebi.

Blake took a breath, before emulating Yang. The liquid burned her throat, and she coughed again. In a few moments, however, a warmth seemed to enter her body, and she felt calmer.

"Thank you." She returned the glass, as Miss Karley entered the room with the tea tray, closely followed by Mr Branwen.

Once everyone had a cup of tea to hand, Miss Karley spoke. "This has been a distressing turn of events, but no-one here should bear any guilt or blame for what has occurred. Our task now, is to decide what to do next. Mr Taurus, or his estate, still retains the deeds to Faunus Hall."


	7. Hush

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which peace and tranquillity return to Faunus Hall.

The next few days merged into a haze in Blake's mind.

The visit from the Constable had been a solemn experience. He merely wished to confirm the circumstances of Adam Taurus' accident and death, and did not delve deeply into the reason for the altercation. Blake was very grateful for this. She had not slept soundly since that day, awakening each night and seeing the fateful scene play out in her mind.

Miss Karley chided her gently, trying to shift her thoughts away from what had happened, whilst inwardly worrying that Blake was falling into a decline. The situation was not helped by Yang's departure, two days ago.

"I must return to my father, I have been away from him too long." Yang took Blake's hand, frowning as she considered the other's pale face. "I will return as soon as I can... if that is what you wish."

Blake looked at her in silence. "I do," she managed to whisper, before turning away so that Yang would not see her tears.

Yang considered her helplessly. She did not wish to leave, yet she desired very much to see her father. "I will return soon, Blake. I promise."

Blake turned, a few quick steps taking her across the room to where Yang was donning her cloak and gloves. "Let me help you," she said, as Yang struggled to fasten her cloak.

"Thank you." Yang leant forward, kissing Blake softly on the cheek. "I will see you again very soon." After a moment's hesitation, she left the room.

❖

Mr Branwen had visited the estate manager at Whitefang Manor, to enquire as to the arrangements regarding Adam Taurus' estate. He now knew the details of the lawyers who were acting in the matter, and had sent a letter which addressed the question of the deeds. He was hopeful that mention of Baron Xiao Long's legal documents concerning the ill-fated card game, would impress upon the lawyer the correctness of returning the deeds of Faunus Hall.

❖

Blake and her father had had a difficult conversation. When he was informed of the death of Mr Taurus, he was shocked. "This is a sorry turn of events. A tragedy indeed, for the unfortunate young man. And as you cannot now marry him, what chance is there of ever retrieving the deeds?"

Blake did not wish him to entertain what could be a false hope, so she said nothing of Mr Branwen's endeavours. "We shall see, father. Something may prevail."

The Viscount took her hand. "My poor girl, I have been a most negligent parent, have I not?"

Blake's eyes glistened. "Do not say so, father. You have been unwell; I would not expect you to dance attendance on me. I have been content." After a moment's hesitation, she added, "If I may, I would like to invite a friend to stay for a while. If you do not object?"

"Of course, my child. It will be good for you to have company." With that, he returned to his papers, and Blake quietly left the study.

❖

The following morning, when Miss Karley was brushing her hair, Blake drew on her courage to ask the question she had been pondering for some time.

"Karley, you said— please can you explain your meaning, what you spoke of the other day? About... a man may love a man, or a woman may love a woman?"

Miss Karley's rhythmic brushing paused for a moment, before continuing more slowly. "Blake, this is not something you will likely hear spoken of. These things occur, but society chooses to pretend otherwise."

"But why?" Blake was struggling to understand any of this.

"I believe... some people do not like to think of it. So they pretend it does not exist. But, it does." She drew a deep breath. "When I was young, a little younger than you are now, I attended a school. A new pupil arrived, one year younger than me. We became... good friends. As time went on, we realised our friendship was more than that. We came to care deeply for each other."

Blake twisted round in her chair. "What happened? What became of your friend?"

Miss Karley smiled sadly. "I left the school, whilst she remained. We corresponded for many months. Then— she told me she was to be married."

Blake caught hold of Miss Karley's hand. "Oh, no. What did you do?"

"There was nothing to be done. She was married later that year, and I... when I saw her again, it was quite different."

"That must have been... very hard for you. How could she do such a thing?"

"Her family persuaded her this was what she should do. It happens often, you see. The man she married... he was not a bad man, but I do not believe she loved him. She dearly loved her children, though. She obtained her happiness through them." Miss Karley's eyes were moist with tears.

"Karley, I'm so sorry. But you did not marry?"

"I could not. It seemed that I would be lying to myself, to do so. I obtained a position here, and have been as happy as I could be. You are the child I could never have, Blake."

Blake hugged her tightly, sobbing against her chest. "I'm so very sorry."

"There now, you have disarranged your hair. I will have to start again." Miss Karley tapped Blake's head gently with the hairbrush. "Now, sit round and let me finish. I have been happy here, you know." She resumed brushing, before adding, "This is why, if you find love in an unexpected place, you should try, if you can, to be true to it. It will not always be easy, but if you are able... your heart will thank you for it."

"So Mr Branwen and Captain Ebi..."

"I believe they have found happiness in each other. And why should anybody wish to deny them that?"

Blake bit her lip, before standing and embracing Miss Karley once more. "Thank you. You have eased my thoughts considerably."

❖

Yang returned to Faunus Hall two days later. This time, she was accommodated in the main house, as befitted her official status as Blake's guest. When introduced to Viscount Belladonna, he said, "Xiao Long? I believe I was acquainted with a member of your family, but that was many years ago now."

"That may have been my uncle, sir." Yang exchanged a look with Blake, not wishing to make any further mention of the gambling incident.

Blake and Yang were left free to occupy themselves as they desired. The first morning, after breakfast, Yang said, "May we visit Mr Branwen? I would like to thank him properly for giving up his house whilst I was here."

"He may be out on his rounds, but it is a fine morning, so the walk will be pleasant even if he is not there."

They ventured down the steps and struck out across the grass towards the steward's house. As they approached, Captain Ebi emerged from the front door and turned towards the stables. Seeing them, he halted as they drew closer.

"Miss Xiao Long, it is good to see you again. How is your arm faring?"

"It improves daily, thank you. It was most fortunate you were here to set it."

"I was most happy to assist. Please let me know if you wish to ride during your stay, there is a sweet-natured horse in the stables, who I'm sure would suit you. Good day, ladies." With a slight bow he proceeded along the drive.

"We can presume Mr Branwen is within, then." Yang smiled at Blake as she knocked on the door.

The steward opened the door, a smile crossing his face at the sight of his visitors. "Miss Belladonna, Miss Xiao Long! Do come in." He stepped aside, allowing them to enter. "I believe you know the way," he said, with a small laugh.

After taking their seats in the parlour, Mr Branwen spoke. "I am expecting a communication shortly from the Taurus estate. I am hopeful that the deeds will be restored without delay."

Blake exchanged a smile with Yang. _Will we truly be at the end of this dreadful affair very soon?_

❖

And so it was, that a few days later, Mr Branwen was able to deliver most welcome news to the Viscount. It took several minutes of explanation before he realised what his steward was saying. When he did, Mr Branwen was astonished to be the recipient of an embrace from his employer, the Viscount repeating his gratitude for the services the steward had rendered. Highly embarrassed, Mr Branwen stepped back. "It was nothing, sir. I am merely relieved that Faunus Hall is now fully under your control again, and also that there is no need for Miss Belladonna to marry, if she does not wish it."

"Ah well, doubtless that day may come! But my thanks again, Branwen, this means more to me than you can know."

"That is indeed good news, sir. And now, maybe we can discuss the essential repairs to the tenants' cottages..."

❖

The moon was almost at the full, a large ivory disc which illuminated the parkland as it hung over the roof of Faunus Hall. Blake and Yang walked across the grass, their soft footsteps marking a path towards the rose garden. As they drew nearer, the sound of quiet voices reached their ears. Blake turned to Yang, placing a finger to her lips. They stopped walking, peering ahead into the shadows cast across the garden ahead of them.

Two figures could be perceived, standing close together and conversing in low voices. Blake's eyebrows raised as she discerned the steward and the stable master, and even as she stood transfixed, she observed the slightly taller figure of Captain Ebi draw Mr Branwen into an embrace. They kissed, and then turned away to walk through the garden, away from where the two young ladies were standing.

"It seems we were not the only ones who decided to take a walk in the moonlight," Yang whispered.

"Miss Karley was correct. She said they had formed an attachment." Blake felt a warm flush spread across her face. "It still seems strange to me— for two men to... love each other."

"But why should it? Love comes where it will. We are all different, and we cannot force love to exist where it does not wish to. Recall how you felt about Adam Taurus."

"Yes, but—" Blake broke off. "It wasn't just him. I cannot imagine myself loving _any_ man." She looked away from Yang, her voice the merest whisper on the night air.

Yang touched the side of Blake's face. "Could you love a woman?"

Blake bit her lip, turning to face Yang. She looked at the violet eyes, the tender smile, the golden hair which shone, even in the pale moonlight. "I could."

Yang leaned forward, her lips meeting Blake's in the softest of kisses. Blake recalled the books she had read; in every one the hero would pull the damsel into a crushing embrace, making her swoon with the force of his kisses. She knew now, that was not for her.

A cloud passed across the face of the moon, casting the gardens into temporary shadow. Blake drew Yang close, taking great care not to press against her arm, which was still in a sling. She raised one hand and stroked her fingers through the soft shining tresses which fell across Yang's shoulders. Yang's left arm twined around Blake's waist, pulling her closer.

Tentatively, Blake pressed her lips to Yang's. She could feel her heart beating against Yang's body, and a warmth spread through her. _This is right. This is how things should be._

After a long moment, their lips parted, and Yang rested her forehead against Blake's. She lifted her hand, gently brushing Blake's lips.

"It is strange; I have much to thank Adam Taurus for. If he had not accosted me that evening, we would never have met."

Blake permitted herself a small laugh. "Indeed, we would have met, although the circumstances would have been very different. I would have held up your coach, and demanded your valuables."

Yang smiled. "That is true. Well, I am most pleased that things transpired as they did." She paused, continuing after a moment. "There is one possession I would gladly give you, if you will take it."

Blake raised her eyebrows. "And what is that?"

"My heart." Yang's face reddened as she looked at Blake. "Have I said something amiss?"

Blake was considering Yang, a smile spreading across her face. "To be sure, there is nothing amiss in what you say. I will take your heart gladly, and keep it safe. Always."

And after a tender embrace, which would be the first of many, they continued their slow walk through the gardens.

**Author's Note:**

> Friendly comments always appreciated, thank you.


End file.
